my_high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Troy Bolton
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Troy Bolton is East High School’s "Primo Boy", and is the captain of the basketball team who yearns to be more than what people want him to be. Troy is an all-around good guy with stunning looks. He is the boyfriend of Gabriella Montez. Troy is the envy of the student body, with guys wanting to be him, and girls wanting to be with him. There may have even been guys who wanted to be with him as well. Troy discovers he loves to sing, but is afraid to admit it to his friends. Troy is able to sing from his heart in a naïve yet convincing manner. Being the all-around lovable and charming jock, woe to anyone who trifles with him, he cares about people's lives and wants to help them. Troy is the person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. He is more of a leader and a person who isn’t afraid to voice an opinion. His independence nevertheless makes him a beloved and respected figure to others. Unlike his peers, Troy never ever bullies anyone: he rules through charisma and general awesomeness rather than fear and manipulation. Now Troy's popularity has nothing to do with the fact he is the captain of the basketball team or even the hottest boy in East High. Troy's popularity is because he is part of a program that prevents bullying and keeps students at East High safe from all physical and mental bullying. To the students of East High, Troy is the definition of goodness and heroism, and in turn, they constantly praise Troy and treat him with the utmost admiration and respect. Troy and his relationship with social outcasts transcends the school. He has nothing to gain from helping people with their social and love life. Troy is aware he's popular at East High but he never ever abuses his status to manipulate it to his advantage; definitely not in the same way that his basketball team, does. Troy is the type of popular jock who respects and talks to everyone, making others around him feel better about themselves. He isn't one to ostracize another person based on where they are in the school's hierarchy. But Troy isn’t a god. He’s a teenage boy, one who makes mistakes. But he realizes that he makes them, and once he does, he does everything that he can to make them right. He positively impacts everyone that he interacts with: his best friend, Chad, starts dating a “mathlete.” Sharpay, East High's mean-girl, learns to loosen up every once in a while. Troy, himself, grows throughout the course of the series, from someone that cares way too much what other people think, to someone that realizes he should just do what makes himself happy, and he does. Troy does try his best to navigate through life while holding onto his values and still having fun, and really, isn’t that what we’re all trying to do. Troy is very loyal, and caring, and tries his best to be the best that they can. The good looks, athleticism, and musical talents are a bonus. Troy is arguably the only decent, sweetest, most selfless, and even self-sacrificing character in the series. He’s the moral center of the group, a jock with a heart of gold, a die-hard romantic who doesn’t care what your hobbies are, he’ll support you regardless, as long as it makes you happy. He’s a conflicted cinnamon roll who is truly too good and too pure for the universe he was created for, and he and his dynamic, multi-faceted character and relatability deserves infinitely better. Instead of bullying, he takes a vested interest in everyone’s happiness and well-being. Personality and Traits }} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} A kid in love with life, Troy Bolton is the classic high school king, on top of the world, and knowing exactly what he’s going to do with his life. He’s incredibly loyal to his friends. Sure, he gets swayed a little bit throughout the course of the series, but he proves that he’s a loyal Wildcat through-and-through in the end. Troy Bolton is sweet, affectionate, charming, romantic, dorky, warm-hearted, optimistic, magnanimous, patient and beloved all throughout East High School. He is well known for his kindness and optimism — both of which act as his greatest strengths, as they've guided him safely through the various hardships faced throughout his life. He is quick to charm, winning the trust and admiration of Gabriella Montez, proving his kindness and pleasant aura makes him a beloved figure. With no negativity within him, Troy is the physical embodiment of positivity and innocence. Troy shares an extremely close bond and provides support constantly throughout social outcasts' lives. Troy is fiercely optimistic and independent. Since childhood, he has harbored a dream to become an optimist, solely for the opportunity to help those in need and make the world a better place. He cares deeply for the well-being of others, and would be more than happy to offer a helping hand to them. Troy has a large heart, and although he tends to keep his emotions under control — and even under wraps — a majority of the time, he is capable of expressing his true feelings in a genuine, powerful light. He is everybody’s friend and lights up a room when he enters it. Being excessively kind-hearted, Troy selflessly goes above and beyond ordinary expectations to help someone out or even just to cheer them up. Troy is filled to the brim with love and affection, sweet to nearly everyone he comes across, and can typically see the beauty in most things. From childhood, Troy has held the belief that everyone should be treated equally and makes attempts to refrain from acting on bigotry himself: indefatigably standing up for Brett Shimura, quick to come to his defense at the first sign of a threat. Troy cares for equality and loves the LGBTQ community because he believes it is a place where people are equals regardless of whether they are transgender, gay or bisexual. It’s an issue that affects so many people in Troy’s life — Brett, his close friend, came out to him in The Start of Something New. Troy is a person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. His kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but everyone values his good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, something Troy strives to accomplish regularly. He is willing to sacrifice personal comfort or goals if it would benefit others, which Troy cares about. Physical Appearance Troy is strikingly handsome, with light brown hair, tan skin, a dazzling smile, and attractive blue eyes. Almost every girl at East High swoons over him, including Sharpay Evans, the "diva" of East High who constantly flirts with Troy. Gabriella Montez is also instantly drawn to him in the Pilot because of his good-looks. Trivia * Considered to be one of the most good-hearted and decent characters in the entire series. ** To the students of East High, Troy is the definition of goodness and heroism, and in turn, they constantly praise Troy and treat him with the utmost admiration and respect. * He is the perfect compliment to social outcast, Brett Shimura. Troy is the only one of the Wildcats that admires Brett for being Brett, and doesn’t need Brett to step outside of his comfort zone and impress himself to have respect for himself and a desire to become Brett’s only friend. Troy is put in a situation that results in him gaining insight into Brett’s personal life, and what Brett has to put up with from homophobes. This gives Troy an ability to empathize with Brett in a way that no one else can. ** Troy also goes out of his way several times to ensure that Brett’s time and effort expended on two separate seasons do not go to waste. He expects nothing in return for this, but to see Brett happy. * Considered as a very warm-hearted and optimistic jock: Troy helps LGBTQ outcasts, relentlessly standing up for them, and deeply caring about them. * In a series that highlights the ruthlessness of some students in high school, Troy serves as a beacon of light. After all, Troy is a popular jock. He is more than just a popular kid — he is the exception. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:LGBTQ Supporter Category:Jock